Light collimating films can be used in backlights for displays or signs to collimate the light and increase uniformity through total internal reflections. Traditional prismatic collimation films have limitations on their ability to highly collimate the incident light. Current methods for improving the uniformity of light in a backlight often involve excess diffusion, light absorption and generally the thickness of the backlight is increased or the mixing distance is substantially high.